1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic valve and, more particularly to an automatic valve which can automatically seal a pipe when a tap is removed therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
If a water tap needs to be removed from its pipe fitting for repair or replacement, the supply from the water mains must be first turned off, otherwise the room will be flooded due to the considerable pressure of the water supply. Usually, a water mains stopcock must be found so that the water supply can be turned off. However, it can often be quite difficult to even find the stopcock let alone turn it off as often it will be extremely stiff through non-use. Clearly, there is a need for a simple and effective way to stop the flow of water when a water tap is being removed from the pipe fitting.
The present invention provides an automatic valve to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.